Justice League: Dark Beginnings, Chapter 2
by tngolfplayer
Summary: With Bruce heading back to Gotham, a busy Clark Kent is interviewing a Mr. Lex Luthor for the first time. How smart is Lex? How cautious is Superman?


Metropolis: June 5th, 2013

Clark adjusted his tie nervously. Meeting with Lex Luthor, the billionaire was going to be an interesting assignment. Rumors of the man's corruption was all over the internet, but Lex himself seemed to stay pretty clean.

"Mr. Kent? Mr. Luthor will see you now." Spoke his assistant at a huge oak desk. Nodding his head at her, he walked into the massive windowed office of one of the richest people on the planet.

Lex was sitting at his table, in a suit that cost more than most people would make in a life time. Polished bald head, narrow shoulders, narrow waist he appeared to be a fit professional business man.

"Mr. Kent, thank you for accepting my invitation for this meeting." "After the wonderful article you wrote on this, Superman, I wanted to get your opinion on things". Lex said.

"Of course Mr. Luthor, I am pleased to be here."

"Mr. Kent, the world itself has changed overnight. The appearance of this so called Superman has changed the game, unleveled the playing field if you will." Lex began. "Previously there was just a vigilante in a bat suit beating up normal humans. But even he seemed to attract the more ruthless people."

"Are you speaking of the Batman? I thought he was dead, nobody has seen him since he flew the bomb away over the harbor". Clark replied.

"His death was premature. Last night he was captured on camera brutally beating a mutated lizard creature." "In fact, he was more brutal than any other time I saw footage of him, he may not be the original. "Lex mused. "Regardless there are now two confirmed "heroes" on this planet. How long before people with less than savory intentions arise and cause even more chaos? This Superman is an alien, and he fought an alien and destroyed a large chunk of the city. What if more aliens show up now? What if these costumed maniacs decide to take over? What chance do mere mortals have against powers like that?"

"Are you asking a question, or making a point Lex? From my interview with Superman, he has a strict code of honor he adheres too, and only wishes to protect those who can't protect themselves." Clark replied.

"Words Mr. Kent. Merely words." Lex said while waving his hand in the air. "The Batman, while he did save a city, is a vigilante. One with an enormous bankroll I might add."

"Are you admitting to being the Batman?" Clark asked? Because after the death of Bruce Wayne and your acquisition of some of his properties, that puts you at the top of the wealth index."

"My dear boy, why would I engage in fist a cuffs with low life scum? I would merely poison them if I wanted them gone." Lex laughed. "But thank you for the good laugh, and your insights into this Superman. Now if you will excuse me, I have business matters to attend to."

Clark rose from his chair, nodded and briefly shook Lex's hand, then walked out the door.

Once Clark had left, Lex pulled up his computer and looked at the data he had captured from Clark. Body temperature normal, breathing normal, no toxins of any sort, oxygen consumption normal. Body density abnormal. Lex frowned, then smiled with satisfaction. The only way a human reported could have gotten the information on Superman that fast was if he was Superman. His suspicions were correct. Clark was the alien.

Leaning back in his chair, fingers steepled, brow furrowed in thought he pondered his options. He had been fairly sure Bruce Wayne had been the Batman, but Wayne was dead, and Batman wasn't. Superman though was the more immediate concern. Briefly he typed out an email, then sat back to patiently await the reply.

As Clark was leaving the building, he was deep in thought. This Batman was a danger, and he needed to meet with him immediately, find out what was going on, and most importantly, who he was. His phone rang, startling him. "Clark, you need to get to Gotham immediately. Bruce Wayne has returned from the dead and will be giving a speech the 7th. Get me an interview that surpasses your report on Superman."

"Of course Perry, I'll get right on it." Smiling he pondered the luck that came his way this time.


End file.
